otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Alicia Whitmoore
Biography Family Alicia is the youngest of four children. With Two older brothers, Micheal (30), and Nathaniel (28), and one older sister, Katrina (25). They were born to Derik and Sarah Whitmoore of Enaj, Sivad. Derik is a geneticist for 'A New Dawn Corporation' where he works in the manufacturing of specialists. Sarah is a house wife who has devoted her life to raising her four children and seeing to the needs of her family, this includes educational, emotional, physical, and spiritual. Derik and Sarah run a strictly christian household. Brothers Micheal and Nathanial are the typical big brothers, they fight amongst each other, but unit when it comes to protecting their little sisters. Because Alicia is the youngest in the family, they tend to be overly protective of her. Katrina is the rebeleous sister, the one that is always sneaking out, breaking the rules, and telling her little sis to keep quiet about it...or else childhood As a child Alicia was surrounded by family on an almost constant basis. From her siblings to her parents to her grandparents. Her childhood memories consist of her brothers picking on her, but protecting her when bullies would try and pick on her. One memory in particular was when she was about 8 years old a young man from her school class and his 'friends' making fun of her. He made the mistake of picking up a rock and throwing it at her, hitting her in the chest and knocking the wind out of her. Micheal and Nathaniel came to her rescue, Micheal carrying her home while Nathaniel dealt with the bullies. Most her memories of Katrina are as the antagonizing older sister. The two shared a room, and as was mentioned before Katrina was the rebelious one. As a teenager Katrina would sneak out of the house to meet her boyfriends. Several times as she was leaving, Alicia would threaten to tell on her. Katrina would hold her down and threaten her with whatever was most convenient at the time (ie. bodily harm, snitching on her about things that she had 'done' (whether they were true or not), or telling her friends all her 'secrets' (once again whether true or not). Coming from a strict christian household the whole family went to church every Sunday, went to church activities, bible study, and did once a month voluntary community service. It was at a church dinner that Alicia met Joshua Rummel, currently her fiance and an officer of the RNS. There is currently no wedding date set due to his schedule. So is happy just to spend what time she can get with him. education At a young age Alicia took great interest in her father's work. She would spend hours talking to her father about his job, and geared her schooling toward genetics as early as her highschool. She is on her last year of her bachelors program in genetics and will be preparing to enter medical school once she has completed this program. current events Currently Alicia has accepted a job as a researcher for one of her professors at the university. Having recently graduated with a degree in Genetics from the university of Enaj on Sivad, she has applied and been accepted to the medical program for the next semester. She will continue to work for the university doing genetic research while she does this. Badges --Stamp 15:06, 29 July 2007 (UTC) --Stamp 15:07, 29 July 2007 (UTC) Whitmoore Alicia Whitmoore Alicia category: Page with Badges